


Is This Reality?

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [86]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, mental health, questionable reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no MI6, no missions or gadgets or world saving. There is no 007. It's all in James's mind. At least, that's what his doctor tells him. And Q has no reason to lie, does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> Q is James therapist. They fall in love. Go. —anon

_There’s something about challenging death on a regular basis, constantly risking your life and defying all odds to achieve your goal. There’s something about killing, about holding another human being’s life in your hands and ending it, because you know it’s either them or you. There’s something about—_

“James.”

James opened his eyes, staring up at the white ceiling. The couch he was laying on groaned slightly as he shifted his weight, looking at the doctor sitting across from him. “I got lost again, didn’t I?”

Sitting in an armchair and holding a notebook, Q (James couldn’t stop calling him that, no matter how many times the doctor told him his name), smiled softly, “You did, James…”

James sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, “I’m sorry…I thought I was doing better…”

“It’s alright James, this is a process.” Q nodded, making a note, “How long has it been since you’re last…episode?”

What a loaded question. James shook his head, “They never stop, really.” He sat up, “I know things I shouldn’t know.”

“Like what?” Q asked, watching him curiously.

“Like the fact that I know just how much pressure I would need to apply to break your arm, or how I know I could kick down the door with a single blow, or that I know that I could escape this building with nothing more than your pen and a rubber band.” James buried his face in his hands, “Why do I know these things?”

Q shook his head, “You don’t James.” He reached out, resting a hand on James’s shoulder, “It isn’t real, remember?”

James nodded, laying a hand on top of Q’s, “I know they’re just delusions…” he whispered, “But sometimes they feel so real…”

“I know, James.” Q nodded, smiling softly, “And I’m going to help you get through this.”

It was so frustrating, being lost in his own mind. Not knowing what was real and what was not. Being unable to distinguish the real world from his delusions of espionage and secret organizations…thinking he was someone he wasn’t.

Q gently ran his hand through James’s hair, “I think that’s enough for today.” He said softly, “Do you want to go back to your room?”

James let out a shaky breath, leaning to Q’s touch, “I want to stay here with you…I’m trying Q¸ so hard…”

“I’ve told you, my name is—”

“It’s Q, you’ll always be Q.” James shook his head, clenching his fists, “I’m trying so hard to make _sense_ of everything.”

Q moved from his chair to sit beside James, “I know you are James…and I’m going to help you every step of the way.”

James took a deep breath, looking at Q. He knew it was wrong, looking at his doctor the way he did, wanting to hold him, and protect him from the dangers…

Well, there weren’t any dangers, were there?

“I think it’s time for you to go back to your room, James.” Q said softly, “I’ll walk you there…”

James didn’t argue, simply following Q’s guidance. He didn’t mind that there were two orderlies following them, as long as he could walk with Q, it was alright. He wanted to touch Q, but he knew that outside of the doctor’s office, he wasn’t allowed to do that.

It was their secret.

Q stood outside the door to James’s room, watching as the orderlies locked the door securely. With a sigh, he made his way down the hall, notebook in hand. As he walked, he drew a phone from his pocket, dialing a number.

“It’s Q.” He said calmly, making his way out of the building, “007 is not responding to treatment.”


End file.
